


shooting star

by LadyMerlin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cock Piercing, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Roy doesn’t look at him differently even though Ed’s missing an entire leg up to the thigh.Ed is resolved to do the same for Roy, even if it turns out that he has tentacles where his dick should be or something. Which, really, Ed wouldn’t evenmind, not that he’d ever admit it.(alternate title: save a horse, ride a mustang)





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as ['a sudden alchemy'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039278), but you don't need to have read that to read this. All you need to know is that Ed is a doctoral student, Roy owns/runs a bar (that he inherited from his aunt), and is a sap. They're in a relationship, and this takes place a few months after their first meeting in 'a sudden alchemy'.
> 
> The title again refers to a song called 'pornostartrek' by the USS, because, y'know, consistency.
> 
> I'd like to apologise to the government agent(s)/agencies monitoring my searches - sorry if you now know more about dick piercings than you ever wanted to. Happy Easter!

“Don’t freak out, okay?” Roy sounds a little distracted, and Ed opens his mouth to inform his boyfriend that that’s not exactly the most reassuring thing he could’ve said to someone before taking his pants off, but _still_.

He’d revealed his fake leg pretty much the same way, and to his credit, Roy had taken it really well. Which is to say, it had been a non-issue, which Ed appreciates more than he can ever express. Roy doesn’t look at him differently even though Ed’s missing an entire leg up to the thigh. Ed is resolved to do the same for Roy, even if it turns out that he has tentacles where his dick should be or something. Which, really, Ed wouldn’t even _mind_ , not that he’d ever admit it.

Unfortunately, all his smart comments stick in his throat when Roy fumbles with his shirt-front and Ed realises that his boyfriend is actually _nervous_. That isn’t how Ed wants to start this, at _all_. He bats Roy’s hands away from his buttons, rests his hands on Roy’s hips and draws him close, until they’re hip-to-hip, nose-to-nose.

“You know we don’t _have_ to do this if you don’t want to, right? I mean, I’m attracted to you but we don’t have to have sex now, or _ever_ , if you don’t want to.” He’d thought this was understood, but he supposes there’s a lot to be said for this whole ‘communication’ business.

Roy shakes his head but doesn’t move away. “That’s not it at all, love. I’ve just had some… _strange_ reactions, that’s all.”

Ed snorts and Roy smiles at him wryly, like he appreciates where Ed is coming from, with that one dismissive noise; Ed has received his fair share of ‘strange reactions’ too. “I promise Roy, I won’t react badly. I genuinely don’t care what you have in your pants. I just like _you_.”

Ed isn’t one for sap, but the way Roy blushes is a reward in itself; he’s dating the most romantic dork in the world, and if _this_ is what makes Roy happy, well. It’s a small price to pay.

Roy starts on the front of his shirt again, and Ed wraps his fingers around Roy’s wrists and moves his hands down to waist level. “Let me?” he offers, and Roy nods, but ducks his head to avoid eye contact. Roy’s normally so confident that his uncharacteristic nervousness is setting Ed on edge himself.

Ed starts unbuttoning Roy’s shirt, resisting the urge to just yank hard enough for the buttons fly off. This isn’t a porno, and the wanton destruction of clothing is only sexy in theory. Maybe another time.

It’s their first time together, and it’s not like either of them are inexperienced, but this relationship is special; even Ed has to admit that. He lets his thoughts wander as he reaches the last button and slides the shirt off Roy’s broad shoulders. His chest is firm under Ed’s hands, and Ed wants to do so many things that he’s a little torn. In the end he settles for putting a flat palm just above Roy’s heart. Roy’s breath quickens and he leans in for a kiss.

Ed gives in easily, because kissing Roy is always excellent; Roy kisses like it’s the only thing on his mind, like he wants nothing else in the world when his lips are pressed against Ed’s. Ed buries his fingers in Roy’s hair and lets Roy deepen the kiss. Maybe, Ed thinks absently, Roy’s on the small side, down there, and somehow the idiots of the world have convinced him that he’s less masculine because of it? Ed isn’t joking about not giving a shit. He’s not dating a penis, he’s dating a gorgeous, funny _person_. Besides, cliché as it is, it isn’t the size that matters…

When Ed pulls back they’re both panting, but Roy tries to kiss him again almost immediately. This time, Ed doesn’t let him deepen the kiss, keeping it light and superficial, instead of hard and hot and dizzying, taking the chance to catch his breath. Roy chases him once, twice, and then makes a frustrated sound when Ed stays just out of reach. They neck for a brief, lovely second, before Ed uses his grip on Roy’s hair to drag him away.

Roy growls in frustration then glares at Ed, sticking his tongue out at him. Ed can’t help but laugh at how cute he looks, and sticks out his own tongue in response. Roy’s scowl deepens, like he can read Ed’s thoughts, and Ed pulls him in to a hug, stroking idle lines down Roy’s back, nibbling lightly on the earlobe closest to his mouth.

“You’re a massive _tease_ ,” Roy complains, but he doesn’t move away. When he rucks up Ed’s shirt around his waist, Ed lifts his arms to accommodate, but doesn’t keep his hands off Roy’s body for long. 

“Oh,” Ed says, smirking slightly, “I’m massive, am I?”

Roy rolls his eyes but his blush is visible, and Ed _adores_ this. Roy’s older than him and significantly more experienced, and Ed has personally witnessed a _countless_ number of bar patrons (unsuccessfully) hitting on Roy without even earning a reaction from him. It’s thrilling that light banter and partial nudity can affect Roy so much. It’s _gratifying_.

Ed leans back and skims a light hand down the front of Roy’s chest, from his sternum to his bellybutton, scraping his nails through the trail of coarse dark hair leading downwards. Roy shivers and watches as Ed’s hand goes lower and lower. “Well?” he asks, when it comes to a stop at his belt-buckle.

“Well, what?” Ed asks absently, making quick work of Roy’s belt. When the strip of leather is on the floor, Ed pauses for a long second.  

“Are you going to take my pants off before I die of old age?” Roy asks, and Ed just huffs in response. At least they’re on the same page now.

It’s the work of seconds for Ed to unzip the front of Roy’s trousers. He’s not hard, but there’s definitely some activity there, and Ed can already feel his mouth watering. They’re so close to each other that Ed can feel the quickening of Roy’s breath, the contraction of his abdomen beneath his fingertips.

Ed’s never been one for unduly prolonging anticipation, so he hooks his thumbs into the edge of Roy’s trousers and his underwear at once, and slides them down together, careful to not catch on anything. He doesn’t mean to stare, but he’s curious especially after Roy’s earlier request, and what he sees there, gleaming darkly in the low light of the room, takes his breath away.

“Oh shit,” he swears, and Roy inhales sharply, loud enough for Ed to hear. Ed can’t focus on that and instead sinks to his knees, because _holy shit_. He looks up at Roy, who’s biting his lower lip and watching him anxiously. “May I?” he asks, because it’s only polite. Roy nods jerkily and Ed doesn’t hesitate after that.

He lifts Roy’s cock until he’s facing it head-on, and he can see one steel barbell nestled in his slit and another one beneath the crown of his head, presumably joined by a steel rod _inside_ him. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he swears and touches it gently with his thumb, and Roy hisses like it hurts. Ed moves away instantly, because he hadn’t been able to tell whether that was a good sound or a bad one. “Sorry.”

“No,” Roy says, shaking his head, “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Does it hurt?” Ed asks.

Roy shakes his head again, so Ed picks up where he left off, on his knees, and, just. Ed doesn’t plan to – it’s not a conscious action, but he’s a scientist and he wants to _know_ and the next thing he knows, he’s touching the piercing – and Roy’s cock – with his tongue.

The piercing tastes like nothing, skin-warmed-steel at best, but contrasted with Roy’s cock, it’s a different experience entirely. Somewhere above him, Roy is making a sound like someone’s just punched him in the gut and he’s got no air left in his lungs. Ed instantly makes it his life’s mission to make Roy make that sound again, as often as he can.

Roy’s cock is average, but in a very nice way. It’s not too long, but it’s beautifully thick, and incredibly warm. In Ed’s mouth, it’s blood hot, and he can feel the thick vein running underneath it, on the flat of his tongue. The steel of the piercing scrapes against the roof of his mouth and clinks against his teeth and Ed moans at the thought of it, of maybe taking Roy’s cock so deep in his mouth that the steel scraps against his throat.

Instead of doing it though, he pulls back until just the head of Roy’s cock remains in his mouth, and glances upwards.

Roy looks dumbstruck, like he’s been hit in the head with something heavy. He’s gaping down at Ed and it’s a really good look for him. Ed kisses the head of Roy’s cock with an open mouth, and teases the upper barbell with his tongue, making Roy shout. He’s not sure whether Roy’s shouting from surprise or from pleasure, so he tries it again, shaping his tongue into a point so that he can nudge the barbell more effectively, and the way Roy’s hands land on the back of his head is infinitely telling. He releases Roy’s cock from his mouth with a little _pop_ and sighs. “Can I?” he asks, deliberately mouthing the words against Roy’s skin. Roy nods shakily. “Don’t move,” he warns, and doesn’t hesitate.

He takes as much Roy’s cock into his mouth as he can, and then moves backwards slowly, dragging his tongue and lips down the length of Roy’s cock until he reaches the barbell, which he catches with his teeth. Roy’s grip in his hair tightens, so Ed does it again, nudging the bottom barbel until it moves, pushing the upper out of Roy’s slit. Roy’s knees buckle and Ed instantly covers his teeth with his lips and drops his jaw, because he’s playing with fire but he doesn’t really want anyone to get hurt. Still, the look on Roy’s face makes him grin, and he presses a kiss into the side of his cock, just where it joins his pubis. Roy’s cock is pressed against his cheek, and Ed knows exactly how he looks, when he’s like this.

“Do you want to continue this sitting down, old man?” he teases.

“You’re going to be the absolute death of me, Ed,” Roy replies, sounding absolutely sincere, breathless.

“Ah,” Ed says, faux-sagely, “but what a way to go, eh?”

“You really don’t mind?” Roy asks, almost a non-sequitur, but then Ed remembers that he’d mentioned something about bad reactions. God, who would react badly to _this_?

“I can’t say I was expecting it, but does it look like I mind?” he asks, nuzzling into Roy’s groin again, brushing his nose against the dark hair at the base of his cock. Roy smells surprisingly clean there, like soap and warm skin. “Honestly, I can’t wait to get this inside me.” He thumbs at the piercing again, sliding it until the lower barbell is flush against Roy’s skin, and Ed can pinch his fingers around the upper barbell just enough to get a grip. Roy makes another noise like he’s been shot, and really, Ed doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of this.

“If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to quit that,” Roy comments, shakily.

Ed hums, pretending to consider his options. “I’m greedy Roy, why can’t I have both?” he asks, needling the gauge until Roy snaps and hauls him upwards roughly, breathing hard.

“If you don’t stop that, I’m going to come, and then where will you be?” he asks, slapping Ed’s hands when he reaches for Roy’s cock again, like he’s embedded with magnets and Ed just can’t keep his hands away.

Ed’s eyes sparkle wickedly. “Well, that’s a silly question. I’ll be on my knees with come on my face—” he doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before Roy is kissing him, a hard press of lips, with their arms tangled around each other and their hips pressed close, so that Roy’s erection is pressed against Ed’s belly.

“How do you want to do this?” Roy asks, when Ed is breathing as hard as he is.

“I think I’d quite like to ride you,” Ed says, still feigning casualness, even though his grip on Roy’s body is as fierce is Roy’s grip on his own.

“If I die,” Roy says, dragging Ed to the bed and lying down backwards so that Ed is on top of him, “please destroy my hard drive.”

“Oh,” Ed says, smirk growing, “I’ll destroy your _hard drive_ all right.” He crawls up Roy’s body until their hips are aligned, then _grinds_ down, making Roy shout, too distracted to roll his eyes at Ed’s bad euphemism. It’s only then that Roy realises Ed’s still wearing his sweatpants.

“Leg on or off?” Ed asks, noticing Roy’s gaze, and moving to shimmy out of his pants. The move is so indecent it wouldn’t have been out of place in a strip club, and Roy’s mouth goes dry. Ed clearly knows what he’s doing, if the way he winks at Roy is anything to go by, and the way he slides his clothes off almost without breaking physical contact with Roy, dumping the fabric off the side of the bed.

“Whatever’s more comfortable for you, love,” Roy replies, patting Ed’s hip gently, because really, it doesn’t matter to him. 

“Normally I like it off, but that’d make it a little hard to balance on top, I think. Next time?” he asks, like he doesn’t know that the thought of a _next time_ is almost enough to do Roy in.

“Can’t wait,” Roy manages to choke out, nearly swallowing his tongue at the sight of Ed sliding off his boxers and throwing them off the side of the bed as well, sitting on Roy’s hips so that their bare skin is touching, cocks bumping together.

“God, you’re too pretty to be real,” Ed swears, staring downwards. “Should I get mine pierced too?” he asks, and Roy whines deep in his throat as the thought takes root somewhere inside his gut and _burns_ like an ember. “Maybe not like this, but I’ve heard of other piercings. Never seen one, of course, but I’ve heard of one sort that runs all the way down the underside,” he says, running a finger along the shaft of Roy’s cock, from his balls to the crown. Roy twitches when Ed jostles the piercing deliberately, and Ed’s eyes gleam.

“Like a ladder,” Ed continues, like Roy isn’t falling to pieces beneath him. “I mean, I bet it’d hurt like crazy getting it done, but imagine getting fucked by _that_.” Ed’s fingers are light and teasing on Roy’s cock, but Roy’s not processing anymore, not as fast as he should be. He knows he’s going to leave bruises on Ed’s hips but if he doesn’t hold on, he’s going to float away. “Got lube?” Ed asks abruptly, and Roy has to think _really_ hard for an answer.

He rummages around in the bedside table for a tube, but when Ed tries to take it from him, he wraps his fingers around it and doesn’t let go. “Let me,” he insists, voice shaking.

Ed grins at him and leans down, pressing their chests together, elbows propped on the pillow on either side of Roy’s head. His hair is coming out of its customary braid and in the dim light of the room, it looks like a halo around his face. Roy can’t help but kiss him, even as he’s struggling to unscrew the cap of the tube. And honestly, who even manufactured lube with a screw-top?

He finds Ed’s hole purely by feel, because the only thing he can see - the only thing he _wants_ to see - is the look on Ed’s face. He keeps his touch soft, the lube cool and generous. “ _Ah_ ,” Ed sighs, a puff of warm breath into Roy’s ear, so Roy does it again, rubbing a slippery finger against Ed’s taint, making him squirm. He’s over-doing it maybe, but more lube is always better than less, in his mind. “That tickles,” Ed says, but it’s not a complaint. One day Roy’s going to get Ed to sit on his face and he’s going to make Ed _scream_ , but for now…

Roy wipes off the excess from where it’s trickling down Ed’s balls and lets his touch linger. “Better?” He doesn’t wait for a response before twisting two fingers into Ed up to the knuckle, enjoying the way Ed shifts on top of him, adjusting to the intrusion, opening up for him.

“Think I’ll need a third one,” Ed says, rocking backwards slightly and taking Roy’s fingers deeper. “To take you, I mean.” He’s still got a shit-eating smirk on his face, and Roy just _has_ to kiss him, even though it’s not much of a kiss, and more of a press of open mouths like they’re trying to consume each other. Roy sucks on Ed’s tongue as he slides a third finger into Ed, and Ed moans, the sound echoing deep into Roy’s chest.

Ed’s the one who breaks the kiss first, leaning up and pressing his hands against Roy’s chest for support. Roy can feel his skin prickling from the touch, and comes to the conclusion that this is going to ruin him for sex with anyone else; he’s never going to want to touch anyone else ever again, and he’s okay with that. “Can you put your knees--” Ed asks, and Roy bends his knees immediately, so that Ed can lean back on them if he wants. “Thanks. Lube?” he asks, and Roy passes him the almost-empty tube wordlessly, because there aren’t any words left in his head, anyway.

Ed rolls his eyes but squeezes out whatever’s left and uses it to slick up Roy’s cock. Roy sucks in a deep breath and then can’t seem to let it go, because the sensation is all too much, and he’s already so close to the edge. “Roy, you’re not going to come until you’ve fucked me, got it? I want to feel you come inside me, yeah?” It’s phrased like a question, but Roy recognizes an order when he hears one, and never before has he received an order he wants to obey more. He nods his head jerkily and Ed pushes himself to his knees, holding Roy in place with one hand, the other hand on Roy’s thigh for balance.

When he sinks down onto Roy’s cock, the entire world goes muffled; the only sound Roy can hear is his own blood roaring in his ears. Ed’s biting his own lower lip in concentration, and Roy’s holding onto Ed’s hips to make sure he doesn’t move too fast and hurt himself, and the pressure is indescribable, and the _heat_ -

It feels like years have passed, but really it only takes few seconds before Ed is seated in the cradle of Roy’s hips, and Roy’s almost entirely inside Ed. Ed’s biting his lower lip so hard that Roy worries he’s going to bite a hole straight through it, so he brings his clean hand to Ed’s face and stroke his lips gently, until Ed releases it and takes a deep breath.

Ed’s back is still hunched though, and it looks like it hurts, so Roy moves to adjust his hips, to make it a bit more comfortable for Ed. But Ed makes a panicked, garbled sound and grabs at Roy’s hands mid-air. “Don’t move,” he whispers, and Roy freezes. “I can _feel you_ ,” he says softly, and rocks his hips experimentally before making the same garbled noise again.

Roy holds onto Ed’s hips and holds him still. “Does it hurt?” he asks, and Ed shakes his head mutely. “Do you want to get off?” he asks, because the wide-eyed look on Ed’s face is beginning to worry him a little. Ed shakes his head again, even more violently.

“Just give me a minute,” he says finally, and Roy doesn’t reply. Instead he strokes long lines down from Ed’s hips to his thighs, marvelling at the difference between flesh on one side and cold steel on the other, all the way down to his knees on either side of Roy’s waist. It’s reassuring to see that Ed’s still erect though, cock standing proudly in the space between them, curved ever-so-slightly to the right. Roy realises he hasn’t yet had a chance to touch, so he does, wrapping his fingers around Ed’s cock. Roy ignores the way Ed gasps, ignores his own need, and strokes a thumb across the head, enjoying the way Ed moans so deep that Roy can feel it in his own body, reverberating through their joined flesh.

He fumbles for the tube of lubricant but when he finds it, it’s clearly empty, the metal tube crumpled beyond recognition. “Don’t worry,” Ed says, “I get pretty wet.” A trickle of pre-come dribbles from the head, as if to prove his point. Roy thumbs at the slit and smears the fluid down the length of Ed’s cock, and then brings the remnants to his own mouth, desperate for a taste. Ed makes a noise of protest when Roy licks at his own fingers, and he complains, “god, I can’t even bend down to kiss you right now, _fuck_ , how are you so thick?” he demands. It should sound like a line straight out of a porno, but it doesn’t - Ed just sounds indignant, and it’s hilarious. “I’m being impaled here! Don’t _laugh_!” he demands, smacking a hand down on Roy’s chest, even though it doesn’t even sting much.

“Oh?” Roy asks, still grinning. “What shall I do, then?” He moves his hips, lifting upwards into Ed’s weight, making Ed shriek and scramble for something to hold onto. “Is this better?” he asks, though it’s a redundant question, based on the way Ed’s cock spills more fluid, twitching helplessly. “D’you think I could make you come without touching your cock?” he asks, idly, playing with the fold of skin at the top of Ed’s cock, the way Ed had played with his piercing.

Ed eyes him and then smirks, even though his eyes are a little glazed over, less sharp than they’d been a while before. “Not if I make you come first.”

And then it’s _on_ , because they’re both stupid over each other but that doesn’t mean they’re not _also_ competitive assholes, and the way Ed rolls his hips makes Roy _want_ to drive deeper into him so really, it’s a win-win situation all around. Ed tries to lift his weight so he can fuck himself on Roy’s cock, but it’s a little difficult when they’re both so close to the edge, shaking so hard that none of their movements are steady.

Roy helps, making him lean down so there’s less pressure on his knees, and it’s easier for Roy to fuck into him. Ed takes it _beautifully_ , arching his back and moaning like he’s dying for it. Roy feels himself speeding up, heat pooling in his belly with every thrust, with every drag of his barbells inside Ed, screaming sensitivity in his cock.

“God,” Ed pants, eyes screwed shut, “I can feel you inside me, Roy, _shit_ , I’ve never felt like this before,” and again, maybe from anyone else it would’ve been a line, but Roy believes him, and he feels himself swelling with pride at the knowledge that he’s making Ed feel better than anyone else has, before. “God, I really want you to fuck me,” Ed hisses, and then pushes back again. “Wait, hold on,” he says, and with a herculean effort, Roy stops, breathing so hard it’s a miracle his heart hasn’t stopped yet.

Ed pays no heed and positions his hands on Roy’s abdomen again, and then using them as a pivot, he lifts his hips until Roy’s almost entirely out of him, before slamming back down again. The noise he makes is barely human, and Roy’s no better, because Ed is blood hot and slick and _tight_ , and his pretty little cock is dripping like a tap now, slick fluid pooling on Roy’s stomach, and Roy wants to touch and taste more than _anything_ , but he _can’t_ , not _yet_. “Think you can come in me?” Ed manages, and Roy nods; there’s no question about it.

When Ed does it again, rational thought begins to evade Roy. Ed is covered with a thin layer of sweat and he’s practically glowing in the dim light, and his thighs are shaking from effort, and he’s enough to take Roy’s _breath_ away. Ed rides him like it’s something he was born to do, even when the noises out of his mouth begin to resemble sobs and his nails start digging into Roy’s chest, pinpricks of fire shoving Roy towards the edge of a cliff.

Roy can’t look away; can’t take his eyes off Ed’s face, and when he comes, spilling hot all over Roy’s chest, features twisted up into some sort of devastation, Roy knows what he’s going to do next.

Ed’s still clenched in a vice grip around Roy’s cock, pulsing like a heartbeat, frozen in his moment of release when Roy _moves_. It’s not hard, Ed’s the one who’s done most of the work. Roy’s shaking, but he’s still got strength in him, and the way Ed is sheathed around him is more than incentive enough to wrap his arms around Ed’s back and roll them so that Ed’s beneath him, clinging and trembling and utterly defenceless.

Roy braces himself, hooks Ed’s knee - the flesh one - over his shoulder and snaps his hips _hard_ into Ed’s warmth. Ed’s muscles are still contracted so Roy has to push, and his piercing scrapes a long line inside Ed, and he _shouts_ , and Roy does it again, and _again_.

It doesn’t take much, not with Ed squirming desperately and trying to close his legs, sobbing with his head thrown back, covered in his own come and sweat, his soft cock twitching from the orgasm which Roy is still dragging out of him, and so unbelievably _receptive_ -

Roy buries himself inside Ed and comes _hard_ , before finally collapsing on top of Ed, breathing hard. He can still feel Ed shaking beneath him, heart pounding like he’s just run a marathon. Roy doesn’t move; he can’t move, because his legs aren’t working, and because Ed’s arms are wrapped around his back and his leg is wrapped around Roy’s thigh and there’s no indication that he’s going to let go anytime soon. He can still feel Ed squeezing around him as the high fades and Ed starts to release his muscles and relax. Roy’s at the perfect height to kiss Ed’s neck, so he does before he sits back on his haunches, pulling out of Ed slowly and still making him hiss from oversensitivity.

Below him, Ed’s an absolute mess, and he’s _gorgeous_. There’s a dark red flush painted all the way down his chest, and his own cock has spilled copious amounts of slick across his heaving belly. Roy runs his fingers through the mess and then raises them to Ed’s mouth, smearing it across Ed’s bitten lips until he opens his mouth to let Roy slide his fingers in. When he follows with a kiss, he can taste Ed, and it’s dizzying, even though Ed’s still just receiving and not really kissing back.

Roy doesn’t rush him, instead kissing his cheeks and the tip of his nose and then his chin while he waits for Ed to come back to him. When Ed eventually blinks into alertness, Roy smiles at him and Ed grins back steadily. “You’re dangerous, Mustang,” he says hoarsely, licking his own lips. Roy swoops in to kiss him again, addicted to the taste of him too much to let it go to waste.

“I’m dangerous?” he asks, eventually, “me?” because no, he’s not. Not compared to Ed, who’s like a hurricane or a wildfire, or some other unstoppable force of nature.

“I think you just fucked my brains out,” Ed says, so matter-of-fact that Roy can’t help but blush.

“I’m going to put that on my CV,” he says, pushing past the embarrassment to reach pride.

Ed laughs, dropping his head and sinking back into the pillow. “I’d hire you.”

“Kinky,” Roy retorts. He considers getting up to find a washcloth, but his legs still aren’t working properly. He looks down at Ed’s body and grins when an idea occurs to him. He leans down and licks a broad stripe up from the base of Ed's cock to his bellybutton, making him yelp and push Roy away.

“What are you doing?” Ed demands, hands on Roy’s shoulders to keep him away. He sounds more surprised than upset.

Roy sighs and licks his lips, watching as Ed’s eyes follow his tongue. “Cleaning you up, love. It’d be a shame to let all this go to waste.”

Ed groans and from the corner of his eye, Roy can see his cock twitch. “ _No_ ,” he says. “I’m too tired to come again, Roy,” which, Roy notices isn’t a rejection. Maybe another time, then.

He huffs and shakes his head in mock-disappointment, before finally getting up and heading towards the bathroom. “I suppose I’ve got to earn my keep somehow, eh?”

“Oh my god,” he hears from the bedroom, and he can imagine the look on Ed’s face even though he can’t see Ed. “You’re going to be the death of me.” In the privacy of the bathroom, Roy grins. Not if Ed kills him first.

But still, what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know whether the sound of metal against teeth is described as a 'clink', but be assured that my internet history (and my reputation) have been thoroughly defiled during the course of writing this fic. In short, I tried my best. 
> 
> Please send love.


End file.
